Selphie Tilmitt
Selphie Tilmitt is a playable character in Final Fantasy VIII. She is an active, outspoken and energetic girl who participates in many extracurricular activities, such as planning the Garden Festival and running the school's website. She is a little clumsy, but despite this wields an oversized nunchaku in battle and pilots the Ragnarok airship. She is also a minor character in the Kingdom Hearts series, originally from Final Fantasy VIII. The official Kingdom Hearts website states that she is thirteen years old at the beginning of Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories and fourteen during the events of Kingdom Hearts II. In Final Fantasy Appearance & Personality Selphie most often wears a yellow mini-dress. The dress is a miniskirt/overall hybrid with clasps over the wearer's shoulders, clip at the front, a frontal zipper that travels the full length of the dress and it has two large pockets over the buttocks. She wears a silver pendant that resembles a miniature replica of a poker machine reel, and upon her left wrist she wears a blue strap. She wears brown cowboy boots that reach about mid-calf to complete her everyday ensemble. As a SeeD, Selphie wears the standard SeeD uniform. Selphie's personality is that of the childish, upbeat, hyperactive sort, always looking to have some fun. Though she appears cute and ditzy, she is by no means unintelligent and is, in fact, talented with computers and vehicles. Throughout the game Selphie runs her own website, is the head of the Garden Festival Committee, disarms and reprograms missiles, and instantly picks up the controls of a foreign airship and pilots it near flawlessly. She often says a lot of cutesy things and has become a fan of combining words to form new ones. Selphie is known for her twisted logic and dark sense of humor, sometimes displaying it in a way the others are not comfortable with. It may be that her cheerfulness is born of desperation, out of a fear of acknowledging unhappiness, a trait caused by her lonely time as an orphan, as when the party visits Trabia Garden, she tries to be cheerful while talking to her friends' graves despite being emotionally shattered. Her comrades welcome Selphie's presence as she is a loyal friend and enjoyable company, so long as she is not trying to get them to join the Garden Festival Committee. Selphie tries to make it her mission to bring Squall out of his shell and is also known for her obsession with trains and music. Though bubbly, she is not rebellious and carries out orders in her characteristically friendly manner. She never backs down from a challenge, even if she does not always think it all the way through. Seemingly blissfully ignorant to the gravity of a situation often lifts her companions' spirits, distracting them from the seriousness of their problems. 'Story' Selphie grew up in the same orphanage as the other main characters. She made quick friends with them due to her electrifying personality and presumably formed a crush on Irvine Kinneas, another orphan, who returned her affection. In time; the orphanage (run by Edea Kramer and her husband Cid) would shut down upon the couple's creation of SeeD and Garden. The orphans were separated as some were adopted, some went with Edea on the White SeeD Ship, and others enrolled directly into Garden. Selphie was the only one to move to Trabia and become a student at Trabia Garden, and while this particular Garden does not promote the use of Guardian Forces, Selphie's first junction with a GF occurred during an outdoor training session when she found one inside a monster. Selphie junctioned her GF for a period of time before losing it and during this time she forgot her childhood memories, the price one must pay for relying on the power of a Guardian Force. Upon completion of her training at Trabia Garden at the age of 17, Selphie transferred to Balamb Garden in order to take part in the SeeD field exam and becomes involved with the Garden Festival, an event she didn't get to take part in back at Trabia Garden. On the morning of the field exam Selphie is late for class and runs into an unsuspecting Squall. She misses homeroom and complains Balamb Garden is much bigger than Trabia Garden. She asks Squall if he can give her a quick tour around the Garden so she does not get lost again. If Squall agrees, he will take her to the directory on the first floor and gives her general information about each of Garden's facilities and faculty members. Selphie thanks him and heads off to prepare for the field exam they are both taking that day. During the SeeD field exam in Dollet, Selphie appears to Squall and Zell as a messenger from Squad A. After spontaneously jumping off a cliff and locating the captain of Squad B, Seifer Almasy, Selphie tells them their new orders are to retreat. Seifer is not satisfied with the order and so Selphie is forced to remain with the party for the remainder of the SeeD exam, narrowly escaping to the shore by the allotted time. Selphie is one of only four to pass the exam and become a SeeD, along with Squall, Zell, and another student named Nida. During the inauguration party, Selphie spends her time attempting to recruit people into helping her with the Garden Festival. Soon Selphie is assigned to a mission along with Squall and Zell to assist a resistance faction in Timber known as the Forest Owls, where Rinoa Heartilly is also a member. Their mission is to capture the president of Galbadia, Vinzer Deling, by hijacking his private train and replacing it with a replica. While their mission fails due to false intelligence the three SeeD members are under contract by Headmaster Cid to assist the Forest Owls until Timber's liberation, a vague order they are less than pleased to follow. Their next mission is to intercept the first live televised broadcast in over seventeen years, being delivered by the president himself. This mission fails as well when Seifer shows up in an attempt to seize the president. Quistis Trepe arrives in hot pursuit and calls the Timber Team to the radio station where they meet the president's new ally, a sorceress, who teleports Seifer away and saves the president. The group is forced to leave Timber and head for the nearest Garden, which in their case is Galbadia Garden. Upon arriving, they learn of Seifer's supposed execution which leads Selphie and Rinoa into a conversation about love, as Rinoa dated Seifer over the previous summer. The group is called to the front gate by Master Martine where they are given a new mission, this time to assassinate the sorceress, Edea, before she can take control of Galbadia and become a threat to the world at large. Galbadia Garden's best sharpshooter, Irvine Kinneas, joins the party to help carry out the assassination. The group travels to Deling City where they split into two teams. Selphie is a part of the "gateway team" along with Quistis and Zell whose task is to trap the sorceress between the bridge as her float passes through. While the "gateway team" accomplishes their part of the mission, the assassination fails and the team (excluding Irvine who manages to escape) are captured and incarcerated in the D-District Prison. While in prison Selphie tries to lift the others' mood by casting curative spells despite the anti-magic field in place, and making friends with a moomba worker. They manage to escape, but soon afterward discover Galbadia has ordered attacks on Balamb and Trabia Gardens. As they are discussing their plan, missiles launch overhead in the direction of Trabia Garden. Selphie silently apologizes to Trabia for not being quick enough to save them, but pulls herself together and convinces Squall to split the group into two teams; one to infiltrate Galbadia's missile silo while the other travels back to Balamb Garden to warn of the impending attack. She demands to be on the missile infiltration team to take revenge for Trabia Garden, and along with two other team members, heads off to see her vengeance met. The three infiltrate the Missile Base with a Galbadian vehicle and dress up as Galbadian soldiers to sneak past the guards. Selphie reprograms the remaining missiles to self-destruct. The alarms start flashing and the three are discovered. They run outside where they are ambushed by a Galbadian war machine that they quickly disable, but the machine's remains block the only available exit. While the other two teammates mourn their fate, Selphie remains hopeful that Squall chose the team selections for a reason, then gets the party to take shelter within the dysfunctional war machine just as the missile base self-destructs. Thought dead, the three remain inside the machine and pilot it when it becomes part of an invasion force against Fishermans Horizon where Squall's team is forced to fight it until Selphie and the others can get out. Reunited, the team learns of Garden's mobile capabilities as well as its crashing into Fishermans Horizon. The FH technicians promise to repair it by morning, but Selphie becomes temporarily depressed over everything that has happened. Squall and Irvine cheer her up and she exclaims that "cheering up" was not something she ever expected from Squall. Later that night; Selphie and Irvine organize a party in honor of Squall's promotion to commander of the Garden where each of the party members (excluding Squall of course) learns to play an instrument and performs for him and Rinoa at the FH sun panel. After Garden leaves Fishermans Horizon Quistis tells Squall Selphie is exhausted from all that has happened, and she is unavailable to be recruited in the party until they get to Balamb, which they find occupied by Galbadian forces. If Squall takes Selphie in his team to free Balamb, Selphie will visit Zell's room in his house and when Zell complains of Selphie being too much at home at his room, she tells Zell he should be happy a pretty girl like her is sitting on his bed. If the player disagrees with Selphie and sides with Zell their SeeD Rank is deducted. After liberating Balamb Selphie requests for Balamb Garden to be sent to Trabia. Squall agrees and upon arriving, Selphie reunites with some of her old friends and gives respect to the grave site for those who did not make it. Selphie and the others (excluding Rinoa) remember their past at the orphanage thanks to Irvine's memory preservation, a result of him never junctioning a Guardian Force. Selphie confesses her experience with using a GF before she came to Balamb Garden, though recalls nothing of it, even its name. Selphie and the others are forced to accept the fact their beloved Matron is now the Sorceress Edea. The team decides to travel to Centra to visit the old orphanage. When they arrive in Centra, Balamb Garden intercepts the similarly mobile, Galbadia Garden and the Battle of the Gardens ensues. Selphie participates until the group is forced to face their former Matron, Edea. After a fierce battle Edea is defeated and everyone in the room falls unconscious due to a spell. Upon waking, Selphie and the others discover Rinoa has fallen into a coma-like state and Edea has been released from the control of an evil sorceress from the future named Ultimecia. Edea reveals the sorceress's ultimate goal is time compression, a spell compressing all of time into a singular moment, something only Ultimecia will be able to survive and will allow her to recreate the world how she sees fit. Everyone becomes concerned over Rinoa's condition and Squall decides to search for Ellone to find a way to cure her. When the White SeeD tell them she is in Esthar, Squall docks the Garden against the Horizon's Bridge and ventures alone, the hundreds of miles with Rinoa on his back. Selphie and the others beat him to the continent in Garden and berate him for not trusting his friends. The reunited group locates the invisible domain, Esthar City, and discovers Ellone to be in the Estharian space station, Lunar Base, which orbits the planet in the same scope as the moon. Squall takes Rinoa to the space station to be cured while the others stay behind to watch over Edea, who still considers herself a threat unaware that she has lost her sorceress powers. Selphie and the rest discover a colossal structure known as the Lunatic Pandora looming ever closer to Esthar City. When they attempt to board it they are repelled by an invisible force and have to retreat until they can find a way through. When Squall returns with Rinoa, he brings with him the Ragnarok airship. Selphie declares herself its pilot and takes the party away from Esthar so that Rinoa, who is now a sorceress herself having inherited Edea's powers, is not sealed within the Sorceress Memorial. Selphie pilots the Ragnarok to the old orphanage where each team member expresses their elation over Squall and Rinoa being together. Selphie is glad that Rinoa's "straight-forward" worked to knock down Squall's defenses and states she just enjoys being surrounded by her friends. The team is soon called back by the president of Esthar, Laguna Loire, and Dr. Odine, to defeat Ultimecia once and for all. They use the newly acquired Ragnarok to invade the Lunatic Pandora where Selphie aids in the defeat of Sorceress Adel who has recently been possessed by Ultimecia. Afterward, Ultimecia succeeds in casting time compression by using Ellone to send her consciousness even further back into time and allowing her to exist in all past, present and future simultaneously. Since the spell is not instantaneous and takes time to cast, Selphie and the others survive the effects by believing strongly in each others' existence. This allows them to travel to the future where Ultimecia awaits and destroy her before time compression completes itself. Selphie is one of the first to fall back into time's rift just before she is defeated, believing strongly enough in her friends as well as her own existence that she is transported back to the present time. The story ends at midnight over a vast ocean where a celebration is held for Ultimecia's defeat. Selphie spends the entire time video taping the moments of all her friends as well as saving Zell from choking on his hot dogs. Selphie wears Irvine's cowboy hat and gets jealous when he flirts with other girls. Her video taping ends when she directs Irvine to direct the camera towards the balcony where Squall and Rinoa are about to share their first kiss, but the camera's battery dies before the kiss is caught on tape. In Kingdom Hearts Personality Selphie seems to be a typical "girly-girl", as she is carefree, fights very scarcely with her jump rope, and overall acts like a little girl. She also seems to be a romantic of sorts for when you talk to her a second time on Destiny Islands she mentions how romantic the Paopu Fruit legend is. Her romantic nature is heightened when Kairi (after talking about Riku) tells her she is sending a letter to the "other boy", who turns out to be Sora - Selphie is rather charmed by Kairi's idea. Appearance In Kingdom Hearts, Selphie has almost exactly the same appearance as in her original game, Final Fantasy VIII, despite her age difference. She wears a yellow dress with overall straps and a large pocket on the chest. Minor changes to Selphie's appearance include her original brown boots that have been changed to sandals and the black electrical tape on her left wrist is replaced with a loose, blue beaded bracelet. Selphie's eyes are green and she uses a jump rope as a weapon, referring to her original weapons, Nunchaku. She also keeps her peculiar hairstyle; brown hair styled into one large curl on the back of her head and two more on either side. In Kingdom Hearts II, Selphie is seen slightly older and taller in her school uniform that is similar to the one Kairi wears. However, Selphie wears her uniform straight while Kairi rolls her sleeves up. She wears a white polo shirt, a blue plaid skirt and tie, navy blue knee-high scoks, and black shoes. She also wears a brown strap around her left wrist, replacing her bracelet from Kingdom Hearts. Selphie also carries around a "moogle bag", which can be seen for a brief moment in Kingdom Hearts II. In Kingdom Hearts Re:coded's cutscenes, Selphie's thighs are noticeably larger, giving her "quite an adult impression". This is due to a mistake among the developers, though they ultimately decided to keep the change. On Sora's Team She loves being part of Sora's team as a ground trooper. When visiting other worlds, she knows how to keep a low profile. Category:Final Fantasy characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Fighters Category:Fantasy characters Category:Females Category:Cute characters Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Martial Artists Category:Playable characters Category:Characters Category:Video Game characters Category:Lovers Category:Fun-Loving characters Category:Living characters Category:School students Category:Sora's Team